Fixing What He Broke
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: Naruto misses his daughters birthday and knows he messed up. With his son confused with his emotions and his daughter upset, he didn't think Hinata would be the most angry with him. Can he fix all this animosity towards him and get his family back? Dedicated to the birthday scene in The Boruto Movie. [M]
1. Chapter 1

**NHL18: I still feel bad for making another story and not making my sequeal, but after watching the Boruto Movie sooo many times, I just HAD to write my own version on what I think should've happened next.**

* * *

Coming to a stop to sit on a nearby bench, Boruto sat down and was about to finish his conversation with his teammates Sarada and Mitsuki when his attention was caught elsewhere.

"Big brother!" He heard his sister Himawari call out to him. All three of the kids turned to see Himawari stop to wave at her brother with Hinata right behind her with shopping bags. "Today is my birthday!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Hurry up and let's go home!"

"OK!" Boruto, smiling broadly, got up and headed towards his sister. "Sorry, I have to go!" He said to Sarada and Mituski who was caught in a flabbergasted state. They had never seen him this happy. "Hurry up brother!" Himawari said to him as he made his way over to his mom. "Mom, I'll hold the bags." He said taking the bags from Hinata.

They started walking and that's when Boruto said, "Himawari, we're going to feast tonight!" which caused both Himawari and Hinata to smile and giggle. Still in shock at Boruto's sudden change in attitude, Mitsuki said to Sarada, "So, Boruto does know how to smile." All Sarada could do was nod.

* * *

Arriving home, Boruto opened the door and there was Naruto in his light blue house slippers. He waved to them which caused Himawari to get excited. "So, you remembered?" Boruto was a bit shocked, but happy nonetheless. Naruto started to light the candles as Hinata and Boruto were clapping and singing Happy birthday to Himawari who was sitting there smiling, waiting on her birthday cake. Naruto slowly made his way to his side of the table to set the cake down when a loud poof noise was heard and all they could see was the cake drop to the floor with a splat.

"A shadow clone?" Boruto got up from his seat to head out when his mother grabbed him by his arm. "Let go of me mom!" He was so pissed. How dare his father do something like that? Miss your own child's birthday just to attend to work?

"I know it's hard to not have your father here on important days, but it's different with you. You have a father who's here."

"It's not about me," Boruto said. "But, Himawari..." He left without another word. Himawari got up from her seat and headed to her mom who brought her close to her and held her there and closed her eyes.

 _Naruto, how could you?_

* * *

"I messed up again," Naruto said while sitting on the floor. He was exhausted. The main reason his clone dissipated. He looked at the wall which had all the Hokage pictures. "Dad, what am I supposed to do?" Just then, Shikamaru came into the office. "What happened? You should go home and rest, I'll take care of things here." Naruto thanked him as he got up from the floor.

* * *

After kissing her daughter goodnight and apologizing to her so many times, Hinata wiped the sweat from her brows as she began cleaning up the strawberry cake off the floor.

How could her husband do such a thing? She knew he was busy, but, he shouldn't be that busy to the point where he sends a clone to attend his daughters birthday party. Hinata sighed as she started to take down the decorations her daughter was so happy to setup, chanting over and over again about how her dad would be impressed on how she decorated the kitchen all by herself. She hated the sad look on her daughters face, but of course being who she was, she wasn't going to have her kids see her so angry at their father. She understood the duties of being Hokage, but she'd be lying to herself if she said that she could endure it. She couldn't put up with not seeing her husband as much as she anticipated.

Just then, the doorbell rang and she heard her son apologize. Turning on the light thinking that it could've been her husband, she grew disappointed that it wasn't.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, is that really you?" Dumb question, she knew that, but, she really had hoped it was Naruto,

"Is Naruto here?" At least she wasn't the only one wanting to see him,

"No, I think he's still at the Hok-"

"I'm here," she heard his voice and saw that he was panting heavily coming up the stairs of their home.

"What brings you Sasuke?"

"Boruto, go on upstairs." Hinata told him as she started to walk away from her husband and his friend.

"Nice clone dad, you really had us with that one." Boruto said as he ran upstairs before his mother could scold him.

"I'm just here to stop by to say hello, and here." Sasuke handed Naruto his jacket.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I found it on my way here. I better take my leave."

Naruto nodded and went into the house, he locked the door and set his Hokage robe in the closet.

"Man, I am hungry. What'd you cook Hinata?"

"There's some leftover cake in the garbage if you want some."

He didn't know where that came from but, the look in her eyes almost made his heart stop. Hinata was completely livid.

And he knew why.

* * *

 **NHL18: should I continue this? And for my last story, for those who don't know who Katasuke is, watch the Boruto movie, he's a prick!**

 **P.S. I'm just curious and want to know what you guys want and think.** **Should I write a ToneHina fic, SasuSaku fic, or both?** **Please let me know :P thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**NHL18: I'm going to be honest right now. I absolutely didn't think this story was going to get that many favorites and follows in just 3 days! Wow! Thanks so much! And same goes for my SasuSaku story! Thanks for that as well!**

 **P.S. I'm tired of you all saying this is a bash fic! Look, I love Naruto, don't get my wrong, (he sexy! Sorry Hinata!) but don't think for a second that he and Hinata don't argue! Every married couple, or couples in general, argue! Every family bickers! There's no such thing as a happy family all the time! If you're looking for that type of NaruHina story, then I would advise you to go find one! Thanks to those who support my story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Naruto had to process the words that came out of his wife's mouth. "There's some leftover cake in the garbage if you want some." Hinata was angry. Maybe angry wasn't the right word to describe the once so gentle eyes that she always had or the way she would try not to stomp around the house to clean up the kitchen. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't know why she was mad. He was no idiot. He knew Hinata like the back of his hand.

 _How am I going to fix this?! Hinata is pissed!_

"Hinata..." He said her name softly, hoping his wife would look at him, but she just carried on with taking the last bit of decorations off the wall and throwing it in the garbage. He huffed and thought it would be a good idea to just go up to her. He wasn't scared of his wife, he was just never thought he'd see the day that his wife would be angry with him. "Hinata, look, hear me out."

"Why should I dear?" Her voice was soft and low, but full of rage.

"Hinata, you out of all people should know the duties of being an Hokage, especially being a wife to one." He was being quiet as well, he would hate for his kids, especially Boruto, to hear them arguing. He knew his son was going to make it worse and cosign like he usually does. "You should understand how I can't always be there! I would've loved to participate in my daughters birthday, but at the end of the day, isn't working and providing for the three of you enough?"

Hinata knew he was right and she knew she was being selfish, but this wasn't the first time Naruto had missed a birthday.

"I do understand Naruto, I really do, but, this is the fifth time and I'm tired of it! What would happen when Boruto graduates 8th grade? Would you be there?"

"Of course! That's important!"

"But a birthday isn't? Another year of living? Growing? You don't want to watch your kids grow Naruto?"

"I do Hinata. I really do, but I must pr-"

"Provide for us, I know." She was no longer angry. She was now emotional and Naruto wasn't sure if he should hug her. He was afraid she might push him away like she did when she was eight months pregnant with Himawari.

"You know what, its fine Naruto, you continue to work and not be there and leave me feeling like a single mother every day." Single mother? Has she lost her mind? "I miss the old days when you weren't Hokage and you took me out on dates and when I had gotten pregnant, you made sure I ate well." Single mother?!

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto at this point was flabbergasted that his wife would say something like that. The words single mother kept repeating in his head over and over like a scratched record disc.

"I said, I miss the old days wh-"

"I'm not talking about that Hinata. I'm talking about the fact that you said I leave you feeling like a single mother every day."

After wiping off the counters, hinata turned to see a livid Naruto standing near their kitchen table. Its been years since he was this angry.

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did, there are no other possible meanings."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Hinata, I can't believe you would think for a second, or even have the guts to say something like that! You're being selfish! Single mother? You're far from that! I love my kids! I want to be there for them! I always wanted kids! But don't you think for a second that I would have them living a life with no type of help! I refuse to have you or them be poor, living in a crummy apartment for god knows how long, and with little food to eat! I must work in order to do these things for them! And what do you do? Nothing."

"T-That is b-because-"

"You have to stay home and watch them." He cut her off again. His wife hasn't stuttered in years and it was because of him that she was doing it now. "Isn't that providing for them as well Hinata?" She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, hands trembling. "I'm going to bed. I've been up since five this morning and I don't have time to stay up and chat about how I'm wrong."

"No."

"What?"

"Naruto, you do not have the right to say that!"

"Hinata, you said you feel like a single mother!"

"It's what I feel Naruto! You can't get mad at a person's feelings! Everyday I have to be at home with two kids and its just by the grace of god that Boruto is a extrovert and likes to go outside all the time. Think about how Boruto feels as well."

"Hinata, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything at all."

"What?"

"I want you to be there."

* * *

It was thirty minutes till midnight and her husband was just now getting out of the shower. She didn't know why she stayed up and waited for him to get out. Her instincts told her it was a good idea. She admits that she was being selfish, and that's not like her at all. Her husband is a great man, husband, and father, and she felt guilty for saying what she said earlier. When the bathroom door opened and nothing but steam came out of the door, she sat up and stared at the direction of the bathroom until a tall figure stepped out. He didn't look at her. He adjusted the black towel that was around his waist and walked over to the dresser and took out his sleepwear.

Her husband spoke some sense and that bothered her. For the first time in their marriage, he made her stutter in a _not-so-nice-way_ and it was itching at her. When the towel came off from his waist and he put on his undergarment, Hinata couldn't help but blush at his firm bottom. Its been too long, way too long since she'd seen it, or all of him for that matter.

He combed his hand through his hair and closed the drawer door. She heard the click of the light and it suddenly had gotten dark. She laid back down on the soft mattress and waited to feel for her husband to lay down on his side of the bed. When the sound of a door opening and closing rang through her head like a symphony, she threw the covers off of her and went to turn on the light to see that she was the only one in the room.

* * *

Naruto couldn't bear the thought of sleeping with Hinata. He figured he already fucked up and made her angry with him, why fuck it up more by thinking of ways to cuddle with her? As he took a blanket out of a nearby closet, he took the pillows off of the couch and pulled out the bed that was caved in it. Fluffing his pillow and laying down, he couldn't sleep if his life depended on it. He thought of ways to make it up to her-to them, and it was giving him a headache. He knew he had to most definitely apologize to Himawari for getting her hopes up. He knew he was wrong for that. But, he just didn't know how she would take it. How would he fix this to get his family back? He felt like they were all falling apart.

And it was all because of a missed birthday.

* * *

 **NHL18: Couldn't think of anything else so, I'm ending it here. Tell me how you liked this! And don't think that I was just going to have Hinata argue with Naruto and he just stand there and take it! Nope! He had to argue with her, too! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NHL18: I had realized that I've been messing up my name initials! I had been forgetting to add the L! Enjoy!**

* * *

He was worried. Very worried. He had heard everything and a part of him was thinking that this was mainly his fault. He hasn't heard his parents argue before and he sure as hell didn't want them to break up with each other. Checking the time on his computer, Boruto took the covers off of him and quietly got out of bed.

 _1:55 a.m., dad will get up soon._

Naruto always got up at 2:15 every morning. As stressful as it was for him to leave so early and not at least leave a note, made Boruto despise his father. But after hearing his parents argue, got him thinking:

 _Dad must work for us._

Although he was young, he was smart.

 _I just hope Himawari would understand._

* * *

2:00 came and Naruto was still up. He wasn't able to even get an ounce of sleep last night. Not even a nap. He huffed and got out of the bed and folded it back into the couch. He hated that him and his wife had an argument. He never liked arguments. In fact, he never thought he would have one with Hinata out of all people. Their relationship was always refreshing to him, but every relationship has their faults and every relationship can be fixed. But all it takes is just one person to fix it.

He quietly made his way to his bedroom and not to wake his sleeping wife, he took out a pair of clothes to wear for work today. When that was done, he made his way over to Hinata who was sound asleep and curled up into the covers. She looked so small like a child in their bed and his heart suddenly ached at the realization that he left her in bed to sleep alone.

 _Strike two._

That would be another thing he would have to fix but that can easily be fixed just by getting in bed with her. And so he did. Even if it was just for a little while, he didn't want to have her wake up in bed alone. Hinata knew his morning routines and always set her alarm clock at the time he would get up. Considering it was only 2:07 a.m., he figured he could cuddle with her until then.

He has never been so afraid to cuddle with his own wife. He hesitated and thought over and over if he should touch her. She never once put her hands on him, so he knew he didn't have to worry about Hinata punching him in the face. But, one thing she does do is push, luckily her pushes were never strong. All this thinking about if he should or shouldn't resulted into the alarm clock going off.

 _Damn, I wasted eight minutes?!_

Hinata stirred in her sleep and Naruto immediately got up, taking his clothes and running into the bathroom. Stupid move, he knew that, but after last nights argument, he wanted to be on the safe side and not risk having another. He heard her get out of bed and figured she was stretching like she did every morning. He heard the small tapping of her feet on the hardwood floor and didn't know what she was doing, until the nob on the bathroom door turned.

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

"Nonononono! It's okay Hinata! I was just leaving out!"

"Oh... why aren't you dressed?"

He was confused. Yesterday they argued like enemies and today, it was as if everything was back to normal.

"I was going to get dressed in the bedroom."

She just nodded and moved past him to use the toilet. And to think everything was back to normal.

 _Of course it wouldn't be!_

"Good morning dad."

"Boruto? What are you doing up this early?"

"I wanted to see you before you left."

There goes his heart. Since when did his son want to see him?

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?"

"Why would you say that to him?" Hinata appeared in the kitchen with the look of shock on her face.

"What? No, Hinata, I was ju-"

"Mom, he was joking! You're overreacting!"

 _Thank you Boruto!_

"It doesn't matter. He shouldn't talk to you like that."

What is up with Hinata? She must be on her period or something.

"I'm leaving now." He had to get out of here. Hinata was acting very strange.

"Not before you talk to Himawari."

"Hinata, she's sleep and I have to go. I'll talk to her when I get back."

"By the time you come back home, it'll be late and she'll be in bed."

For goodness sake! He felt like ripping the hairs out of his head! He didn't want to be late, otherwise Shikamaru would nag him all day and the paperwork would stack and stack and stack until there is no more room for it anymore.

"If you want me to come home early Hinata, I have to leave now in order to get all the paperwork done faster. Okay?" She didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

 _Something is up with her. I just know it._

* * *

"It's about time you're here. I almost thought you wouldn't make it." Shikamaru said dropping a stack of paper onto the desk. Naruto huffed in annoyance and took one paper off the top.

"What's with you? You look like shit."

"Because I am shit! I haven't gotten any sleep last night!"

"I can see that. Your eyes are redder than Gaara's hair. What happened?"

"Hinata and I argued last night."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"About what?"

"Because I missed our daughters birthday." Setting the signed paper to the side, he grabbed another and began signing it, followed by a stamp.

"Jeez Naruto, you should've told me, I could've done the rest of the paperwork."

"That isn't your job Shikamaru, I'm Hokage and it is my du-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Sorry."

"When was the last time you talked to Hinata?"

"Last night when we argu-"

"Nononono, I meant actually _talked_ to her? You know, sat down and had a talk?"

"Shit."

"There goes your problem."

"How can I do that? I am constantly busy!"

"You're only busy when you make yourself busy Naruto."

His words somehow hit a nerve in Naruto's brain.

 _You're only busy if you make yourself busy Naruto._

Naruto has never really sat down and talked to his wife. How was he supposed to know what's wrong with her when he never asks?

"I would say that there is something more personal going on with Hinata being upset about you missing a birthday. I really don't think she's mad about about that. There's got to be something more to it."

"You're absolutely right Shikamaru. But, what could it be?"

"I honestly don't know. Have you two made love?"

"No, I initiate it, but she refuses all the time."

"Hm, that's not a good sign."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather keep my mouth shut. I could be wrong, so it's best I keep my assumptions to myself."

Stopping on his 15th paper, Naruto looked up at his assistant. Just where was he getting it?

"I'll leave it to you to figure it out." Shikamaru left the office, leaving an anxious and confused Hokage.

 _That's not a good sign? What did he mean by that?! Dammit Shikamaru!_

It was hard for Naruto to get his paperwork done. What Shikamaru said really had him anxious. Every time Shikamaru would come in, he wouldn't answer any of the questions Naruto asked. He would just drop off more paperwork and leave out to get more.

 _That's not a good sign._

 _That's not a good sign._

 _That's not a good sign._

 _What isn't a good sign?!_

He thought and thought and thought until his office was filled with undone paperwork and his brain finally came to a conclusion on what he thought Shikamaru meant.

 _Hinata... Lost interest in me._

* * *

 **NHL18: getting closer and closer to the climax! Hope you liked it! And do you think this is what Shikamaru meant or was he just fucking with him?! Tehehe! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I tried to make it longer, but I guess I failed! Sorry about that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NHL18: Sorry but, I'm going back to this one! Lemon will be in the last chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, here is the last stack of-Naruto?" Shikamaru placed the stack of paperwork on top of another stack, considering everywhere else were already taken by undone paperwork. "Why aren't you working?"

Naruto didn't answer him. He was too caught up in his thoughts. Thinking about his wife and how they had a great honeymoon, anniversary, and now how it all had changed once he became Hokage. He thought everything was great-that life was perfect for them. He had no idea that Hinata was feeling the way she was, let alone, lost interest in him. Their sex life changed, and Naruto thought that it was maybe because she was tired. But, its been going on for years. Ever since Himawari was born, they hadn't made love, and that's been 6 years.

 _6 years of no sex. Why hadn't I been able to see the signs? She couldn't have been tired for 6 years straight!_

"Hello?" Naruto was brought back into reality upon hearing his assistant's voice. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay. Thanks to you Shikamaru!"

"What did I do?"

"You got me thinking, that's what you did!"

"So, that's a bad thing?"

He was being a smartass and in all honesty, Naruto didn't have the patience for it. "You said that it isn't a good sign that Hinata refuses to make love to me. What did you mean by that?"

"You're still on that Naruto?"

"Yes!"

"How troublesome."

"You're troublesome!"

"Naruto, relax."

"How can I relax when my wife doesn't want me anymore?!"

"That's not true!"

"Like hell isn't! We had an argument for the first time in years! Then she says I leave her feeling like a single mother everyday! Did you not know that my heart torn into little pieces from hearing that?!"

"Well, if that's the case, you wouldn't be alive if your heart had torn." Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look Naruto, you just need to talk to her."

Naruto sighed in frustration. He knew Shikamaru was stalling right now-ignoring his question from earlier.

"And to answer your question, I'm just going off what I know. When I initiate lovemaking with Temari and she refuses, I figure it isn't a good sign on my behalf because something might be bothering her and I didn't know. Therefore, I sit down and talk to her, then, well, it leads to other things." He chuckled and a light blush spread across his face.

"I really didn't need to know that last part Shikamaru."

"Sorry, heh."

"But, I guess you're right. I just want her to be my wife again."

"Then go home."

"You know I can't do that Shikamaru. I have paperwork to finish."

"I'll do it. Its the least I can do for making you worry. Besides, I just might be Hokage one day, so I might as well prepare for it. How troublesome."

"Thanks Shikamaru!"

"Don't mention it. And remember, you can always let me know when you want a break. I'm willing to do anything to save you and Hinata's marriage."

"Whoa, thanks a lot Shikamaru! That'll come in handy and I'll be home a lot more!"

"What're friends for?"

* * *

"I'm not going to keep telling you to eat your vegetables, Boruto."

"I don't like them! They're nasty!"

"They're good for you. Your sister is eating them."

"They're very tasty!" Himawari beamed as she stuffed her mouth with broccoli.

"Yuck!"

"Eat them."

It was only 7 p.m. and Hinata was already exhausted. She just wanted the kids to hurry up and eat their dinner so she could crawl into bed and sleep until the next day rolls over and she would once again have to deal with her kids. She didn't have a problem with that, there were just some days where her kids could be stressful to deal with.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You love dad, right?"

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Himawari beamed as she threw her fork down on her plate and dashed to her father.

Hinata was shocked by both her son's question and hearing her husband's voice. Why was he home so early?

"Hey princess! How was your day?"

She had a look on her face as if she was remembering something as the smile disappeared and she slowly went back to the kitchen. Naruto was confused. He walked into the kitchen and there was nothing but dead silence.

"What's the matter with all of you?"

"What's the matter with us? What's the matter with you?" Hinata asked her husband, signaling her children to go on upstairs.

"Himawari, you stay." Naruto said.

"What are you doing home so early? Did you quit your job?"

"Dear heaven's no! Shikamaru took over and so, well, I got a day off. How about that?"

"You never get days off."

"Well, I did today."

It was now silent again. Only the sound of Himawari scrapping food off of her plate could be heard throughout the kitchen. It has never been so quiet in their house before.

"Hima," he called out to his daughter. When she didn't look at him, he called her again.

"Look at me princess. I know you're mad at daddy, but, I made it up to you." She looked up at him with her ocean eyes. Her face twisted in confusion.

"You bought a cake?"

"Something better than that, princess. On my way home, I stopped at your favorite store."

"You got me a present?!" She smiled the same way Naruto used to smile when he was her age and it hit him with memories of his past. His daughter looked exactly like him, and though it was scary, it was beautiful at the same time.

"Sure did!" Hinata and Himawari just now realized that Naruto had his hands behind his back, he must've had it there the whole time. "Close your eyes."

Hinata was actually in shock. Her husband was so sweet and she hated to admit that she was being an asshole to him.

"Open your eyes princess."

And so she did. "A PANDA! YOU GOT ME THE PANDA I ALWAYS WANTED! OOOH THANK YOU DADDY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THAAANK YOUUU!"

"You're welcome princess, and there's more where that came from. But for now, go on upstairs, daddy has to talk to mommy."

"Okay!" She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. She then sprinted out the kitchen, yelling at her brother to see what their father got her.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" He heard his son yell from upstairs.

"Your birthday passed already!"

When there was no reply back, Naruto looked at his wife.

"Hey Hinata." He said quietly, nervous for the first time.

"Hi." She was equally as nervous. She didn't expect for him to come home and surprise her and the kids like that. He really outdid himself.

"I know you're mad at me, but I made it up to her. She's mine after all, and I won't leave my kids feeling like I don't care about them."

"I know."

Today was just awkward for him at this moment. She was barely saying a thing. He was nervous and a bit scared to think that Hinata probably didn't want him anymore. He thought about the kids if him and Hinata were to get a divorce. He wanted his kids, and he knew damn well Hinata wanted them too. He sighed and just knew he would have to face it all like a man.

"I'll be home a lot more ya know?"

"Oh really?" She sounded bored as she started to clean off the table. Naruto was getting annoyed and very impatient by his wife's attitude.

"Would you stop and look at me?" She placed the plate in the sink and turned around to face her husband. "Thank you."

"Mhm."

"Hinata, what is the matter with you? Are you on your period? Are you stressed? What is with you?"

"No I am not on my period, and maybe I am a little stressed, but why does that matter? Nothing is wrong with me."

"There is something wrong with you! Is it me Hinata?"

"What?" She was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?'

"Have you...uh...lost interest in me Hinata? Have you fallen out of love with me?"

"What? Naruto? No!"

"You haven't?"

"Of course not! Why would I? I've been in love with you for god knows how long! Why would I fall out of love with you?"

"Because of the way you are acting! It just seems like it!"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I have noticed I've been frustrated lately. I think it all started after Himawari was born."

 _Frustrated..._

"Um...Naruto? Dear? You okay?" He was staring at her for what seemed like hours and it was freaking her out. Not once did this man blink.

"You said you've been frustrated lately, Hinata?" His voice had a hint of teasing in it and she was lost. Just where was he getting at?

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I think I know how to make it up to you Hinata."

"Make what up to me? Naruto, answer me. Are you okay?"

"I'm great! But, you aren't. And I'm going to change that." He went up to her, and since his wife was much shorter than him, he gently lifted her up and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You won't push me away this time, will you?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Has she been pushing him away? It had been 6 years after all. Could it be that her frustrations were actually her being sexually frustrated than frustrated at her husband for missing their daughters birthday? Sure, she was still upset about that, but she'd admit she was acting strange and went a bit over the top.

"No, I will not push you away Naruto."

"Good, because even if you did, I wasn't going to stop until I convinced you otherwise."

Just those words alone made her spine tingle. Her husband was a pervert. No doubt.

Not that she was complaining.

* * *

 **NHL18: I'm sorry but, I was getting overwhelmed with the reviews and PMs and so I thought this was the better alternative. I'm keeping it at this chapter because a lot of you said Naruto didn't suffer enough. I just want this story to be over with, I don't want a lot of chapters, and I definitely don't want it to be too angsty. Hope you all understand.**

 **P.S. to those who don't know what I'm talking about, I basically kept deleting this chapter and changing it. Sorry for the confusion.**


End file.
